Quizar
Quizar is a fictional nation in Happy Tree Friends Fandom. It exists in The Tyrant-The Chosen Ones universe. Quizar's geography The Kamchatka peninsula, in Russia is Quizar. Quizar, has a West Coast, East Coast, and South Coast, but the South Coast isn't very large. Quizar, is in the ring of fire, so Quizar's inhabitants are no strangers to earthquakes, and volcanic eruptions. Quizar, however has very strong buildings and most of the buildings can withstand a 8.5 magnitude Earthquake, and can withstand lava or other volcanic materials up to very high temperatures! Quizar in the North, has very rich crops and has numerous renewable resources. In the center of Quizar, it is rich in minerals and produces its income/GDP (gross domestic product) in mining minerals, some are renewable like Biqron. In Southern Quizar, is mainly urban areas. Coruscant, the largest city of Quizar with a metropolitan population of 20,000,000 people. Southern Quizar, generates most of Quizar's income/GDP, it's GDP is mostly from the technological business there. Quizar's capital, Stolitsa, is in Southern Quizar, but is close to Central Quizar. History Quizar, broke away from Russia during W.A.R. Gaining support and arms from Tiger General. Quizar broke away from Russia and became independent. Quizar, became a monarchy, but eventually became a constitutional Monarchy, giving almost all of the royal family's power, to a prime minister. The royal family, servers as a role model to represent themselves to it's citizens and the rest of the world. Quizar was successful for a long time, due to the support from Tiger General. After W.A.R. ended with Tiger General's death. Quizar had to begin to up its security and military. Eventually, Quizar met with a challenge. Karl Lenin, led a rebellion against Quizar. And eventually overthrown it, and made it a Communist state, however, this died shortly, when Karl Lenin resigned due to declining health. After a power struggle, Pol Trujillo became Quizar's leader, and immediately overthrew the communist ideal of the country, and replaced it with an empire and a totalitarian state. Pol, ruling the country with an iron fist and fear. Successfully kept the country under his control for decades. Velvet, after learning her husband's evil actions, saved Zachary (pumapard), from Pol and went into hiding with him. Soon, people found out about this, and eventually, Alexander escaped from slavery and went to Quizar and fought Pol. Pol, betrayed by his apprentice Ren was thrown down a shaft and died. But Pol's spirit went into a cloned body. And had three apprentices Dengnai, Athena, and Cortez. The Republic of Quizar was formed. And it went well for a while, but, Uquizar, was elected Chancellor. Uquizar, passed the Military acts which replaced the army with the renewable clone army. Uquizar was granted emergency powers. Dengnai was killed along with Napoleon ending the Droid Wars. After a duel with Barin. Uquizar attempted to kill him but failed. Hidarikiki came in, and was persuaded to kill Barin, and Barin lost his arm to Hidarikiki, and Uquizar killed him by sending him through the window. Hidarikiki became Darth Morder. And so, Uquizar was revealed to be Pol and overthrew the senate and became emperor. Velvet came out of Refuge along with Zachary (pumapard). The Warriors Council, was wiped out by the troopers when Uquizar became emperor. Only two survived, being Alexander and Senshi. Alexander, fights alongside with Groundy. Trivia * The peninsula is in the ring of fire. * The population of Quizar is 400,000,000, but the real peninsula's population is 300,000! Category:Locations